


If I Had Known...

by ImaginAries



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: 100 word drabble, Female Shepard - Freeform, Garrus Vakarian - Freeform, Gen, MEFFW 100 Word Drabble Challenge, Mass Effect 3, Rejection, Shakarian - Freeform, Third Party POV, mass effect drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 08:15:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13853673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImaginAries/pseuds/ImaginAries
Summary: Garrus and Amari Shepard as seen through the eyes of a slighted Turian female.





	If I Had Known...

A female Turian watched with confusion. Passed up by a fine specimen of her own kind...for a human? How insulting.   
“Why’s she special?” The demand was to nobody; she roiled in bitter rejection.  
The human woman lost her confident smile, uncertain by whatever the male Turian was goading her into.  
Someone spoke just above the pulsing beat of club electronica. “That, my friend, is the infamous Commander Shepard.”  
She blanched, mandibles flaring as she turned away. A Tango began, but the Turian wouldn’t stay to watch their dance. Had she known who the human was, she’d have aimed higher.


End file.
